Let's go to the movies
by imasmurf93
Summary: Lisa is full of range, she is upset and alone and in need of comfort, will she find someone who can give her that?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ****Hey, I'm supposed to be doing boring revision, but I'm sick of that, so I decided to write this, hope you enjoy it**

Lisa stomped out of the house. Marge had just found out that her and Colin had broken up and Lisa was having the _mother and daughter talk._

She sat on the park bench and screamed into her knees. She'd never felt this angry, even when her dad dumped that stupid pigs waste into the lake, after she'd spent so long getting the people of Springfield to clean it.

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do,_

_But I continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you,_

Lisa's ring tone made her feel physically sick. It was her and Colin's song, now she actually wondered why.

_But I con..._

"Hello?" Lisa answered, trying to hold back tears.

"Hey Lise, it's me,"

Lisa smiled at the sound of Bart's voice, over the last few months her and Bart became extremely close. Most likely because of Homer's newest binge problem, Marge was so busy trying to sort Homer out that Bart and Lisa had to fend for each other. Yeah, they hated it at first, and were extremely independent, but they began to lean on one another after time.

"Mom said that you'd got upset and walked out, I'd just phoned to check you were ok."

Lisa rolled her eyes as she heard Millhouse in the background,

"Let me speak to her, c'mon Bart, Lemme say Hi!!!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lisa replied, "Just had to get out of the house before I exploded,"

"Oh, good, I'm coming back from Millhouse's in a few hours, so you know where I am if you need me ok?"

Lisa nodded her head, even though Bart couldn't see, he knew that she did,

"Bart, by the way" Lisa quickly added,

"Yeah?"

"Do NOT put Millhouse on the phone" She heard Bart chuckle as he said goodbye and hung up.

Now she felt more alone than she already had, her anger had more or less gone, but no way was she going back tonight, well not until Bart was home to stand up for her.

She lay on the bench, trying to think of what to say when she got home to her mom, the calmer she was, the less yelled at she'd get.

"Here isn't a good place to camp for the night" A familiar voice said, it's figure was standing in front of her.

"All the hobo's and drunks will start coming down here in about half hour, when then pubs close.

Lisa looked up; Nelson had never been the most sensitive of people, describing the homeless people as Hobo's.

"Oh, I'm not camping I'm just…"

"Had an argument with your family now you just need to be away from them for a while" Nelson completed her sentence for her.

"How did you know?" Lisa asked, gob smacked that Nelson knew this much about her.

"All too familiar scenario" Nelson smiled,

At this smile, Lisa went weak inside, butterflies went through her stomach and she felt dizzy. Yes, her and Nelson had dated before. They shared their first kisses together. Lisa had dumped him for being a rogue.

But strangely, after Colin, whom she saw as Mr. Right, A bad boy was what she wanted.

"Come on, I'll show ya a better place to hang out."

As they walked, Lisa stayed extremely close to Nelson. His point about the Hobo's and drunks scared her a little, she wasn't sure why but it did.

Nelson stopped at the top of a hill.

Lisa looked over, a few miles away was the Springfield drive in.

"No-one ever comes here, it's quiet and I come here when I actually decide to think"

Lisa giggled silently at that remark, not knowing whether he was being humorous or serious.

"Plus, it plays movies 24/7, so it's not so boring."

They glanced over at the now showing bar, they couldn't see the movies or times from that distance, but they saw the theme of the night.

Lisa gasped with delight, "The greatest musicals of all time!"

"How gay is that?" Nelson contributed, silencing immediately when Lisa gave him a glare of stone.

Unfortunately, Lisa didn't enjoy it as much as she hoped, Sweeney Todd was very gruesome (In her mind).

She looked away during the final scene, there was too much blood for her to handle. She noticed Nelson gazing at her, and locked eyes with him.

"Aww, c'mon, it's not that bad." Nelson laughed at her girly reaction.

"That blood is orange! You can tell it's not real!"

Lisa smirked at him and pouted playfully. No he wasn't sensitive at all, but he was trying to make her feel less nauseas.

The credits came up and Lisa looked at Nelson, almost asking permission if they could stay together longer.

"You should see it on a horror themed night, blood, guts and everything, it's pretty cool."

"Well at least the musicals couldn't get any worse than that, Lisa joked.

Nelson looked at the screen, silently disagreeing, oh how he hated musicals.

_Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still  
But he told us where we stand  
And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear  
Claude Raines was the invisible man  
Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong  
They got caught in a celluloid jam  
Then at a deadly pace it came from outer space  
And this is how the message ran_

_Hmmm, this looks interesting_ Lisa thought, as she watched the screen, she sat back as she viewed the beginning credits of the _rocky horror picture show._

"This is horrible!" Lisa whispered to Nelson as Tim Curry appeared in his lingerie

"Where's the king and I, South Pacific, CATS, My fair Lady?"

By now Nelson was freaking out, he didn't want to be thought as gay because he was watching a bunch of transvestites running around on a film.

Lisa stopped and laughed at him, he was enjoying it less than she was.

He noticed this and playfully pushed her on her back.

"No girl laughs at me!" He said as he pinned her down, Lisa now howling with laughter.

He tickled her and they wrestled for half of the movie.

When she was out of breath, Lisa finally gave up and Nelson gained full submission.

He pinned her arms down as he hovered over her.

A less upbeat tune came on as they gazed at each other,

_I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before.  
I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..._

Lisa now closed her eyes as she saw Nelson move closer to her.

_Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more  
I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance_

They shared a passionate kiss. Lisa moaned as Nelson moved down and started to nibble on Lisa's neck.

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfill me  
Creature of the night._

This probably meant nothing to Nelson, and Lisa knew it, but she couldn't stop him or herself from what they were doing. She didn't want to.

_Then if anything grows while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down  
And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand and I need action_

Nelson's hand was moving further up her thigh, it made her feel strange, but she liked it. She moved her head to lock lips with him and opened her mouth to allow his tongue into it.

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfill me  
Creature of the night_.

They stopped for air touching foreheads and almost rubbing noses.

Lisa looked down and noticed something…

She grabbed Nelson's wrist and looked at the time.

"It's 1:15!" She exclaimed, "I've got to go"

"What, was 10 o'clock your curfew or somethin'?" Nelson mocked.

"No, It's just…"

"Would your mommy be worried with you out at this time?" Nelson smirked at Lisa's glare.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home," He said coolly,

When they got to the house, Lisa stood at the pathway and gave Nelson back his jacket that he'd draped over her shoulders on the way.

"See you tomorrow yeah?" Nelson smiled,

Lisa beamed with excitement. He wanted to see her again!

"Same place?" She asked, hoping for a yes.

"Ummm maybe a little earlier though, Your mom will probably freak if I bring you home at this time again."

They both chuckled,

"What about 7?" Lisa silently nodded, she was so happy.

He kissed her forehead and slowly walked away.

She followed his steps with her gaze, and waited until he was out of sight to open the door. Only to be greeted by Marge's yell as she entered the house.

"Where have you been!?!" She started, Lisa rolled her eyes and tried to make her way upstairs. But was blocked by her mother.

"I didn't know where you were, for all I knew you could have been kidnapped!"

"Mom, you know that nothing _that _exciting ever happens in Springfield" Bart had obviously heard Lisa come in and rushed to her defense, for which she was very grateful.

"Bart, this is none of your business, go back to bed!"

"I won't be able to with you yelling tonight, and you're going to wake Maggie up if your not careful, can't you leave yelling at Lisa till the morning?" Bart always managed to find a way for Lisa to get out of trouble.

Marge thought for a moment. If Maggie woke up, all hell would go loose.

She silently stepped aside for Lisa to go up the stairs and into her room.

After she'd got changed into her pyjamas, Lisa heard a knock on her door. She answered it, Bart was standing in the hall. Lisa invited him in and he went and sat on her bed.

"So what's your story, I need to know so that I can stick up for you during world war 3 tomorrow?"

Lisa told him about Nelson and them kissing, although Bart didn't approve, she knew he was just looking out for her. Even Bart knew that Nelson was trouble.

"Ok, Tell mom that you went to Alex's she likes Alex and will let you off easier."

Lisa gave Bart a hug and went to sleep, dreading the conversation in the morning that she would have with her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**** hey, thanks to everyone for the great reviews. Thanks to Mr. Turner Calculated chaos, I didn't realize that I hadn't mentioned the ages of them. Just to point out, Lisa is 15 and Nelson is 16. (I know Bart and Nelson are about three years older than Lisa, but I thought if Nelson was any older, h would have left school, if Lisa was any younger, well…you know what I mean hopefully.)**

Lisa woke up reluctantly. She wasn't looking forward to this morning's conversation during breakfast.

Thumping her alarm clock off, she slid out of her bed and started to get ready.

She no longer wore what she did at the age of eight. Well, she still wore orange, but this was just her t-shirt, it was plain orange with black writing on the chest saying "Save our planet… It's the only one with chocolate. She wore skinny leg jeans and a silver necklace shaped like barbed wire.

She did her hair as it always had been and walked down the stairs. She could smell Bart and Homer's bacon, _how could they knowingly eat an innocent animal like that?_

She walked into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. Marge was sitting at the table silently eating her breakfast and luckily so was Bart.

"So, Lisa, are you going to talk to me about where you were last night?" Marge rhetorically asked.

"I thought I told you I was going to Alex's to study" Lisa lied, eyes darting around the room then glancing at Bart.

"No, you forgot to tell me that!" Marge said almost so sarcastically that Lisa wanted to walk out of the room. Once again she glanced at Bart, who was facing his plate but looking up at her.

"Well, sorry mom, I promise I'll tell you next time" Lisa smiled as she picked up her knife to butter her toast. Hoping that her smile wouldn't drop to the frown of frustration she actually felt_._ Marge mumbled as she walked out. Bart looked behind him to check she was gone then chuckled to himself.

"Hehe, _I'll tell you next time," _He playfully mocked her "Aww, you're such a mommy's girl aren't you Lise." He giggled his evil laugh as she smirked and flicked the jam from her knife at him.

They both finished their breakfast, got ready then jumped onto the school bus.

Bart sat next to Millhouse near the front, Lisa sat just behind them.

As she sat, she read her _Nightfall _book; she never thought that she would like anything better than _The Body_, but this book she really enjoyed.

While she read she felt someone sit next to her and an arm drape over her shoulders.

"Hey bookworm," Lisa rolled her eyes and looked up at Nelson. She rested her head on his shoulder as he gave her a peck on the forehead.

Bart kicked her chair to tease her, she looked behind her. Bart gave a cheeky grin and Millhouse didn't look happy at all. She looked back at Bart then gave an excited smile before turning back to Nelson.

"She's going out with _Nelson_?" Millhouse whispered to Bart.

Bart looked at him sympathetically and nodded.

By lunchtime, Nelson and Lisa were the talk of the school. Lisa stayed with Nelson whenever she got the chance. He would wait for her after classes and walk her to her next one, and during break, he sat with her and her friends before walking over with her to talk with his friends.

Lisa was surprised how friendly Jimbo, Dorph and Kernie could be when their friend was dating her. They never really gave her much grief, just the odd name calling. But she actually felt accepted by them; they talked to her as if she were one of their good friends and not just some dork that went to their school.

At the end of the day Nelson gave whispered into Lisa's ear, she giggled and turned to Bart.

"Bart, will you tell mom that I'm at Alex's? I'm hanging out with Nelson for a while."

Bart wasn't really pleased with this remark, he didn't usually mind covering for Lisa, but she didn't usually ask him too.

Frowning Bart got off the bus and stormed into the house, while Lisa stayed on almost glued to Nelson.

Of course, they went to the hill outside the drive in and were there for at least four hours.

This went on for weeks, Lisa would go to the drive in with Nelson and leave Bart to cover for her, and he was getting sick of it. When he had that fling with Jessica, he covered for himself, only getting Lisa involved if it was an emergency and Marge was about to find out.

10:00pm, Bart waited in the living room for Lisa to come home; he was getting tired of this and was running out of excuses to tell Marge.

Lisa came in extremely happy, she noticed Bart and gave a tired smile before walking towards the stairs. Bart blocked her.

"Look Lise, It's getting too much, I know you're crazy about Nelson, but I can't keep covering for you"


	3. Chapter 3

"Bart, come on, I'm tired" Lisa tried to push Bart out of the way, but he was way too strong for her.

"I can't keep sticking up for you Lise," Bart decided to come straight out with it.

Lisa glared at him with eyes of stone. She sighed and still tried to move past him.

"Look, you know I don't mind once in a while, but this is getting too much! Mom tried to call Alex's house yesterday and I had to distract her by knocking her coffee on the carpet. You can guess how much trouble I got into."

Lisa just couldn't see the right side of it.

"Fine, I'll make up my own cover stories, but don't expect me to talk to you again Bart."

She barged past him and she heard him scowl from the landing.

"You're supposed to be the good one Lise,"

"What?" Lisa couldn't understand, she turned around.

"You're supposed to be the achiever, you're supposed to be the mature one, and you're supposed to have a life ahead of you. Yet, you're wasting it by lying to mom to go out with some feeb."

Rage surrounded Lisa, how dare Bart call Nelson an idiot!

"Well! _You're_ supposed to be one of his best friends! How could you say something like that about him?"

Lisa could see the sympathy in Bart's eyes, this would usually calm her down, this time it only enraged her more.

"Lise, think about it: Rough family background, less than caring mom, surrounded by underachievers. Everyone knows he doesn't have a chance in life, including you…and him."

With that, Lisa stormed into her room making sure that Bart heard the slam of her door.

She leapt onto her bed and cried into her pillow.

"He's only an underachiever because people don't believe in him" She whispered to herself, trying to comfort herself by remembering one of the reasons why she liked him: _sympathy_.

She sat up, she didn't want to be with someone just because she felt sorry for them.

She sat at her desk for three hours that night, listing advantages and disadvantages of being with Nelson.

She had made up her mind about him. She put her phone to her ear and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nelson, look, I know it's late, but do you think you could come over? I need to talk to you…"


	4. Chapter 4

It was around 11:00pm when Nelson arrived at Lisa's house. He got her attention from her window and she let him in before dragging him as silently as possible to her room.

They shared a peck on the lips and Lisa sat on her bed, patting next to her to signal to Nelson to sit with her.

He sat down and she snuggled up to him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Lisa took a breath in and then whispered so her family in the other rooms couldn't hear.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you!"

Nelson gave a quiet chuckle and playfully punched her.

"Stupid girl" He said as she fell away from him.

She got back up and pushed him back, not succeeding; she wrestled him till he lay on her bed.

He sighed playfully and rolled her over, almost so that he was lying on top of her.

They shared another passionate kiss and Lisa closed her eyes as it deepened and became more passionate and desperate.

Nelson opened his eyes slightly and glanced around, noticing a piece of paper in the bin next to the bed, with his name on it.

He slowly broke the kiss and sat up, picking the paper up as he did so.

Lisa noticed this.

"Nelson, give me that now" She quickly said, Nelson took this for a game and uncrumpled it.

"Don't want me to see it huh?" He smiled as he pinned Lisa down with one hand and read the piece of paper that was in the other:

_Advantages of being with Nelson,_

_He cares about me_

_He's the only guy who ever really liked me and I liked back_

_kind (to me)_

_protection_

_popularity_

_His friends are cool,_

_Other girls are jealous,_

Nelson's smile changed to a face of concentration as he carried on reading the next part of it.

_Disadvantages of being with Nelson,_

_Bart doesn't approve,_

_Mom WON'T approve,_

_I don't have time for studying or being with friends,_

_Not good looking,_

_ruffian_

Nelson's eyes squinted and closed in pain when he read the last one:

_Bored of him,_

He took a deep breath and looked down at Lisa, who had her hands buried in her face.

"You're bored of me?" He said, Lisa squinted as he said this, as if he had struck her.

She sighed heavily and said in a lowered and shaky tone

"I just mean we don't do much as a couple, all we do is kiss and hold hands."

"Well what more do you want?" His voice squeaked as he said this, she held a finger to his mouth to try and remind him to stay quiet, but he just grabbed her hand and pushed away.

He started to stand up. Lisa felt tears in her eyes.

"But Nelson, look at the advantages, I've got more of them and…"

"Oh, wow Lise, you managed to get one more advantage than disadvantage to date me! I'm so glad that I'm such an easy person for you!"

He scanned the advantages and looked at her.

"So you like me because you want protection, you like me because other girls are jealous, 'cause you like my friends and the popularity of it!?!"

Her eyes burned and her tears fell, but she remained silent, to hear what he had to say.

"Well lise, I'm just gonna make this really easy for you!" He said as he stood up.

Lisa shot up after him, "Nelson, please, you weren't meant to see it" She almost bawled

"Oh, well, that makes it ok then." Nelson said sarcastically as he walked towards the door.

Lisa blocked it and looked at him with huge eyes.

"Lisa, get out of my way" Nelson said as calmly as he could, not making eye contact.

"I'm so sorry.." Lisa sobbed

"Lisa!"

"No, Nelson please…"

"Lisa, I don't want to hurt you!" His voice was getting more and more angry.

"Please let me explain to you"

He grabbed her wrist and forced her away from the door, flinging her onto the bed.

"That note explained it all!" He said as he walked out.

Lisa followed him down the stairs and to the door where he opened it and walked out without even looking back.

She stood at the open door in her pink nightie, shivering and holding back her tears.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned round and burst into tears.

Bart had obviously heard the commotion and came to see what was going on.

He pulled her into a hug and she wept onto his shoulder, soaking his night gown.

"Please don't tell mom" She whispered, her voice squeaking as she said it.

She heard Bart sigh and nod.

She looked up at him and managed a weak smile when he said those comforting words that she needed to hear.

"It's going to be ok Lise,"


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa woke up the next morning.

_Thank heavens it's Saturday!_ She thought as she got out of her bed.

She went downstairs where Bart already was.

He smiled at her kindly and she managed to smile back, he stretched out one arm and she walked over for a hug.

"Mind if I hang around with you today?" She said weakly.

Bart nodded, he waited till she got her breakfast then he went to the tree house.

After a while, they were accompanied by Millhouse.

She heard him mention to Bart about how quiet and grumpy she was today but chose to ignore it.

She just sat and watched while Bart and Millhouse would talk, play around and argue.

"Anyone for lemonade?" Bart asked Millhouse nodded eagerly.

"Lise?" She looked up and nodded "Ok, be right back" Bart said as he climbed down the tree.

Millhouse was looking at her, she could he him from the corner of her eye.

"Do you fancy me Millhouse?" She randomly snapped at him.

There was silence, she glared at him.

"Well...I L...I like you…yeah" He eventually stuttered.

"Good," She whispered as she got closer to him.

She pressed her lips against his and remained like this until she heard Bart's quiet gasp as he entered the tree house.

She pulled away and looked at him as if she didn't have a care or trouble in the world.

Bart said nothing; he just stared at her as he handed out the lemonade to each of them.

About 2 o'clock, Millhouse had to go home for lunch. By now Lisa was lying down with her head virtually on his lap.

They both said goodbye as Millhouse's head lowered on the ladder. When Bart could see for sure that he was out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

When Bart was sure that Millhouse was gone he turned to face her with a stern and serious look in his eyes.

"Lisa, what are you doing?"

"I don't know what you mean" Lisa answered, knowing perfectly well.

"You can't kiss one of my best friends just cause my other best friend dumped you!"

"WHY!" Lisa snapped back

"Because!"

"Oh, great now it's not only my mom lecturing me!"

"Lisa! You never even liked Millhouse in that way!"

"Yeah, well he likes _me_!"

This silenced them both, Lisa took a deep breath and calmly began again.

"All my life Bart, I've been pushed and pushed into work, academics and studying. I never had any real friends apart from people like Alison and all of those people like me! When I was with Nelson, when I had a boyfriend, I felt accepted into _society_!"

Bart was quiet for a few minutes.

"Just…don't hurt him Lise.

She thought for a moment then without making eye contact with him, she nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the bus on Monday, Lisa sat next to Millhouse with Bart behind them, she could feel Bart's cold stare on her, but also, she felt another pair of eyes on her.

She turned around and from the back she saw Nelson. He sure looked mad.

Lisa smiled at this, she grabbed Millhouse's hand and placed his arm over her, she then looked back and cheekily smirked at Nelson.

At lunch, she more or less hung around with Bart and Millhouse. She went to the toilet and as she came back, she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her into the nearest corridor.

"What's going on with you and Millhouse?" Nelson's voice sounded harsh and demanding.

"We're going out what do you think?" Lisa actually felt bad, she just spoke to him like he was a four year old.

"Lisa, you even told me you didn't like him in that way. You're just trying to make me jealous aren't you?"

"Ha, amazing how you think it's about you" She sneered back at him.

"Well you had everything else to say about me so…"

Lisa scowled through her teeth.

"Look, I already told you I was sorry, what more did you want me to say?"

"Nothing…You know what? I think I should make a list for you!" He suddenly said

"Nelson, you're so immature!" She sighed

"Ok, you can add that back onto yours! You're clingy, obsessive, bigheaded…"

Nelson carried on with his harsh words, Lisa rested her head on the wall behind her hiding back tears.

"No, not nice when people point out your flaws is it Lisa?"

She looked at him with the tears filling in her eyes.

He looked at her cruelly but his frown slowly went to a face of concern.

He sighed and steeped towards her, she burst into tears and walked into his arms.

"I'm sorry Nelson," She sobbed,

"I'm sorry too," He whispered.

"Hey, I didn't tell you your advantages" He then said softly.

"You're beautiful, smart, funny, caring, and you're just an amazing person"

She looked at him and once again they kissed. Lisa pushed back and smiled.

"Another advantage for you…You're a great kisser," She giggled as he hugged her gently.

She smiled for the rest of the day. When she got on the bus, she sat with Nelson and smiled all the way home. She got off the bus with Bart and they walked towards the house.

Bart stopped before they reached the door.

"Well great job Lisa!"

She looked at him in curiosity

"You've now officially broken Millhouse's heart, I asked you not to hurt him…he's my best friend Lise,"

Lisa gasped in shock, she had forgotten all about it. She looked at Bart in terror and hope of advise, of course, he read her like a book.

"Well, I think an apology would be the first step," Bart said as he opened the door and walked in.

Lisa turned around and walked to Millhouse's.

He was sitting on his doorstep, bouncing a small ball, a glum look on his face.

"Millhouse?" She said, quietly.

He looked up slightly then looked back at his ball.

Lisa sat beside him.

"I'm sorry," She said as she looked at the ground.

He sighed but didn't say anything.

"I know, what would I know about this apology? I've done it how many times this week."

"Millhouse, I really am sorry."

He looked up at her and gave her a faint smile then wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

"I just want you to be happy Lisa, and I know you're so much happier with Nelson than you were with me. But, can we still be friends?"

Lisa smiled and broke the hug,

"Well who else is going to keep Bart off my case?" She joked.

They both laughed.

For once in her life, she felt, free, happy and in control.


End file.
